List of Bear in the Big Blue House episodes
Bear in the Big Blue House is a television program for young children produced for Disney Channel by Mitchell Kriegman and The Jim Henson Company. It aired from October 20, 1997 to April 28, 2006 with 120 episodes plus a separate episode released in home media. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1997) #Home is Where the Bear Is October 20, 1997 #Water, Water Everywhere October 21, 1997 #Mouse Party October 22, 1997 #Shape of a Bear October 23, 1997 #Picture of Health October 24, 1997 #Share Bear October 27, 1997 #Why Bears Can’t Fly October 28, 1997 #Falling for Bear October 29, 1997 #What’s in the Mail Today? October 30, 1997 #Dancing the Day Away October 31, 1997 #A Wagon of a Different Color November 3, 1997 #Dirt, I Love You So! November 4, 1997 #Music to My Ears November 5, 1997 #All Connected November 6, 1997 #Summer Cooler November 7, 1997 #The Big Little Visitor November 10, 1997 #A Winter's Nap November 11, 1997 #Working Like a Bear November 12, 1997 #Magic in the Kitchen November 13, 1997 #Spring Fever November 14, 1997 #A Plant Grows in Bear's House November 17, 1997 #Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry November 18, 1997 #Need a Little Help Today November 19, 1997 #Lost Thing November 20, 1997 #Listen Up! November 21, 1997 #Friends For Life November 24, 1997 #in the Middle of Falling November 28, 1997 Season 2 (1998) #28 Raiders of the Lost Cheese January 5, 1998 #29 Clear as a Bell January 12, 1998 #30 The Big Sleep January 19, 1998 #31 You Learn Something New Every Day January 26, 1998 #32 Good Times February 2, 1998 #33 When You've Got To Go! February 8, 1998 #34 Back to Nature February 9, 1998 #35 The Ojolympics February 16, 1998 #36 The Great Pretender February 23, 1998 #37 It’s All in Your Head March 2, 1998 #38 Oops, My Mistake March 9, 1998 #39 If At First You Don’t Succeed March 16, 1998 #40 All Weather Bear March 23, 1998 #41 I Built That! March 30, 1998 #42 Tutter’s Tiny Tip March 31, 1998 #43 Dance Fever! April 1, 1998 #44 Afraid Not April 2, 1998 #45 Bugging April 3, 1998 #46 Love is All You Need April 20, 1998 #47 It’s A Mystery to Be April 21, 1998 #48 As Different as Day and Night April 22, 1998 #49 Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun April 23, 1998 #50 The Way I Feel Today April 24, 1998 #51 You Go, Ojo! May 6, 1998 #52 Ooh Baby, Baby May 20, 1998 #53 Scientific Bear June 15, 1998 #54 Boys Will Be Boys July 24, 1998 #55 I Was Just Thinking September 25, 1998 #56 Wish You Were Here November 30, 1998 #57 And To All A Good Night December 1, 1998 #58 Call It A Day December 2, 1998 #59 We Did It Our Way December 3, 1998 #60 What’s the Story? December 7, 1998 #61 Bear’s Birthday Bash December 8, 1998 #62 Picture This December 9, 1998 #63 The Big Blue Housecall December 10, 1998 #64 Good Weather December 14, 1998 #65 I Gotta Be Me December 15, 1998 #66 Change is in The Air December 16, 1998 #67 Look What I Made December 17, 1998 #68 Sing a Long With Bear December 18, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #69 Wait For Me January 18, 1999 #70 Morning Glory January 19, 1999 #71 That Hearing Feeling January 20, 1999 #72 Tutter Family Reunion January 21, 1999 #73 Bats Are People Too January 22, 1999 #74 Words Words Words January 29, 1999 #75 Nothing To Fear June 7, 1999 #76 It’s All About You June 14, 1999 #77 Lost and Found June 21, 1999 #78 You Never Know June 28, 1999 #79 I’ve Got Your Number July 5, 1999 #80 Woodland House Wonderful July 26, 1999 #81 What’s Mine is Yours? August 30, 1999 #82 Bear’s Secret Cave September 27, 1999 #83 Smellorama October 11, 1999 #84 I For Got Rhythm November 29, 1999 #85 Friends At Play March 27, 2000 #86 The Senseless Detectives July 24, 2000 #87 The Yard Sale September 25, 2000 #88 Let’s Get Interactive November 27, 2000 #89 Go To Sleep March 30, 2001 #90 Halloween Bear October 8, 2001 #91 Reed My Book November 12, 2001 #92 The Best Thanksgiving Ever November 19, 2001 #93 Making of the Woodland November 26, 2001 #94 A Berry Bear Christmas December 7, 2001 Season 4 (2002-2006) #95 Surprise Party Live! September 3, 2002 #96 Welcome To Woodland Valley September 9, 2002 #97 Step by Step September 16, 2002 #98 First Day at Mouse School September 17, 2002 #99 Show and Tell September 18, 2002 #100 Tutter Gathers Some Moss September 19, 2002 #101 Rocking Rocko September 20, 2002 #102 Let’s Hit The Road September 20, 2002 #103 History Herstory Bearstory September 23, 2002 #104 At the Old Bear Game September 30, 2002 #105 The Amazing Skippy October 7, 2002 #106 To Clean of Not to Clean April 24, 2006 #107 When Harry Met Hallie November 4, 2002 #108 First Big Sleepover Bash April 26, 2006 #109 The View From You April 25, 2006 #110 Grandma Flutter’s 100th Birthday April 26, 2006 #111 Appreciation Day July 7, 2003 #112 Great Ball of Firefighters April 25, 2006 #113 Volunteers of Woodland Valley April 27, 2006 #114 A Strange Bird October 6, 2003 #115 Let it Go April 28, 2006 #116 Trip To The General Store October 20, 2003 #117 Show Your Stuff October 27, 2003 #118 Big Blue Home of the Brave October 28, 2003 #119 The Great Bandini November 3, 2003 #120 This Is Your Life, Bear April 28, 2006 Category:Lists of American television series episodes Category:1997 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki